The Jinxed Starhawk
''The Jinxed Starhawk ''is the pride and joy of Blaine Hansom. While it may not be as flashy as his luxury yacht or as powerful as his heavy cruiser, The Starhawk has gotten Blaine and his friends out of many tough situations. The Jinxed Starhawk has been modified, repaired, and reworked so many times that it hardly resembles a YT-1300 anymore. Blaine’s added a Mon Calamari-style hull, new weaponry, and additional living quarters for his passengers. Craft: Corellian Engineering Corporation YT-1300 Transport Type: Space transport Scale: Starfighter Length: 27.8 Meters Skill: Space transports: YT-1300 Crew: 1 Crew Skill: See'' Blaine Hansom'' Passengers: 9 Cargo Capacity: 80 Metric Tons, 20 hidden Consumables: 2 months Hyperdrive Multiplier: x 0.4 Hyperdrive back-up: x10 Nav Computer: Yes Space: 6 Atmosphere: 365; 925 kmh Maneuverability: 3D (+2 Threat Warning Indicator) Hull: 6D Shields: 4D Sensors: * Passive: 10/0D * Scan: 25/1D * Search: 40/2D * Focus: 2/3D Weapons: * Blaster Cannon ** Fire Arc: Near boarding ramp ** Crew: 1 (or automatic, use Fire Control's skill) ** Skill: Vehicle blasters ** Scale: Speeder ** Fire Control: 4D (May be fired from cockpit or programmed with targets) ** Atmosphere Range: 1-50/100/250 km ** Damage: 3D+2 (5D+2 to Characters) * Two Quad Laser Cannons ** Fire Arc: Turret ** Crew: 1 for each ** Skill: starship gunnery ** Fire Control: 4D (fired from each gunwell) ** Space Range: 1-3/12/25 ** Atmosphere Range: 100-300/1.2/2.5 km ** Damage: 6D+2 *** Spun with tibanna gas * Two Heavy Dual Laser Cannons (retractable) ** Fire Arc: Forward ** Crew: 1 ** Skill: starship gunnery ** Fire Control: 4D (fired from cockpit) ** Space Range: 1-3/12/25 ** Atmosphere Range: 100-300/1.2/2.5 km ** Damage: 6D+2 (fire-linked, 4D+2 each if fired separately) *** Spun with tibanna gas * Proton Torpedo Launcher (12 Torpedoes) ** Fire Arc: Forward ** Crew: 1 ** Skill: starship gunnery ** Fire Control: 2D (Fired from cockpit) ** Space Range: 1/3/7 ** Atmosphere Range: 30-100/300/700 km ** Damage: 9D * Tractor Beam Projector ** Fire Arc: Forward ** Crew: 1 ** Skill: starship gunnery ** Fire Control: 3D (Fired from cockpit) ** Space Range: 1-5/15/30 ** Atmosphere Range: 100-500/1.5/3 km ** Strength: 4D+1 Special Modifications: * Diffusion Pads ** There are 20 cubic meters hidden in The Jinxed Starhawk and disguising their presence are weight diffusion pads. They are completely capable of dispersing weight put on them so that if the area is scanned, no extra weight would appear. * Threat Warning Indicator ** Effect: +1D to perception in a combat situation. It also adds +2 to the starship’s dodge or difficulty to target. ** The Threat Warning indicator warns the pilot when his starship is being targeted by enemy starships. The pilot is warned by a series of three lights on the HUD. The first light goes red when being targeted by starship scale weaponry. The second light goes green when being targeted by capital scale weaponry. The third light blinks yellow when being targeted by a missile, and will turn red when a lock has been acquired. * Transmask Mark II Transponder ** Two False Transponder Codes Programmed ** Alternate Names: The Sea Change and Adder’s Pride * SuperNova Technologies LC Mk II Starship Landing Claw ** Position: Hull ** To attach itself to a vessel or container the pilot is required to make a difficult piloting roll. A failure may result in a collision or a mechanical failure, at the GM’s discretion. It takes one complete round to attach to a vessel or container, and the pilot may not do any other actions that round. The same is true for detaching. * Bith Computer Retinal Lock ** Once in place, only a retinal falsification system will allow unauthorized users to access ** Users who have access: Blaine, Elayne, Talcoborro * Limited Cloaking Device ** Location: In cargo bay ** Size: 20 Cubic Meters ** Background: The cloaking device was found in a battle against the Dark Jedi Axur, who had inherited his Sith ancestor’s memories and had traveled to an old Sith outpost on a desolate world. It’s discoverers had no idea what they had found and afterwards couldn’t install it for over a year. Desperate times during the Battle of Asilay led to the combined efforts of Blaine, Genos, Tal, and The Hunter’s Tribunal mechanic team to install it. Later, Baron Soontir Fel explained explained exactly how it worked. ** Capsule: An old Stygium Crystal-based cloaking device that renders the ship nearly invisible. Only a Heroic sensor can detect any trace of it. It also reduces bonuses granted by enemy Fire Control systems to 0D. The cloaking device gulps fuel and The Jinxed Starhawk can only support it for a short period of time. Note: Blaine’s picked up some interesting items over his travels, and they almost always end up in The Jinxed Starhawk. Whether it’s a case of stolen brandy, a shipment of glitterstim spice, or a couch the crew stole from an Imperial Prison, The Starhawk has a lot of unusual items. It also has a case of Astromech droid parts. Blaine’s managed to put together two of them, and donated them to the Crimson Oath squadron: R2-R4 - An Artoo unit with a slate gray head and a beige base with black stripes. R2-F3- An Artoo unit with a yellow and white body. Background: The Jinxed Starhawk is usually Blaine’s first choice for every situation in air. He’s had this ship the longest and flies it the best. While Wix Adders, the ship’s original owner added smuggler’s holdings and quad laser cannons, Blaine’s pushed the specs on the ship past any manufacturer’s imagination. Aside from weapons and hull upgrades, Blaine’s modified the interior cockpit to make more intuitive for a lone pilot and added rooms for his companions. To help manage the ship his droids R3-B9 and Treadwell are aboard -servicing and fixing anything that breaks, and that happens often. Movement Dial Category:Starships Category:Space Transports Category:Space Transports:Blaine Category:Blaine